Wesker Chronicles: Operation: Raccoon City
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Wesker is co-team leader of U.S.S. Delta Team, the Wolfpack. Now on May 11, 1998, the day of the first B.O.W. Outbreak. Not all goes as planned and the team winds up stuck inside the city cut off from base. They final directive: Eliminate all threats to Umbrella Corp, which leaves Leon S. Kennedy. Pairings: Lupo x Naruto. Rated M for paranoia reasons.
1. Begin the Operation

So I adopted this story cause: 1: I liked it and 2: Because who doesn't like a good Resident Evil fanfic.

So the pairings for this fanfic are as of now: Naruto x Karena LesProux aka Lupo.

Hope you all enjoy.

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Resident Evil.]_

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Speaking: "The Umbrella Corporation".-\-\

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Thinking: "_Progenitor-virus, Prototype-virus_".-\-\

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Wisdom: "People do not lack strength, they lack will".-\-\

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Stating: "Activating Program: Ascension".-\-\

_September 1998, Raccoon City_

_Umbrella Corporation's Underground Facility_

…

An individual came into prospect as he stood in front of seven individuals, he and them were dressed in heavily suited armor-like clothing where each seemed to have a solemn gaze underneath their customary MCU-2/P Protective Masks. The prospective that came to view the male stood 5'11 in height where he was equipped in heavily custom armor-like clothing, being dressed in black. The lens revealed to be a dark crimson having the rims of the eyewear being perfectly circulatory, a single filter cartridge canister being at the lower portion of the mask where the straps wrapped his entire head: a black hard cap was seen atop of his head. He wore black Kevlar fabricated clothing with a tactical vest being placed over his upper form and over his upper clothing, still having the ammunition cartridge pouches being unused and ready. Armor plating was seen on the back where it strapped tightly from his shoulders and sides. Protective elbow pads were seen with black Kevlar gloves, darkly grey combat pants with protective knees pads having a duel set ammunition cartridges being attached with a handgun holster at his thighs: with the holster containing a U.S.S. custom M1911 handgun. And black combat boots. A sling was over his shoulder where he held a MP5 9mm submachine gun. He was of the feared corporate agent known as Mr. Death, Grim Reaper HUNK, but all in all he preferred his sole codename, HUNK.

Standing with authority he gazed at the seven individuals, the group of seven held four males and three females: two of which he knew very well. Each of these seven individuals were seen equipped with heavily formed armor-like clothing and weaponry. "So… you must be the new Delta-Team?" he slightly cocked his head back in a somewhat amusement tone before having a solid stare underneath his mask. "Report!" he ordered with authority as each individual nodded.

The first individual stood 5'11 in height, being a heavily-built male. His customary MCU-2/P Protective mask was head plated: covering his entire head. The lens of his eyes were a clear luminous blue, the rimming of his eyes seemed strangely shaped where they seemed wicked. The filter cartridge canister were duel being separated at each sides of his mask, he wore a darkly grey Kevlar fabricated clothing where he wore a customary black armored tactical vest over his clothing, the vest held two largely set shoulder pads with an upright neck guard, having the entire form of his torso strapped tightly where a grenade belt was seen at his waist: having a protective ballistic groin pad. An insignia was seen at the left of his sleeve where he too wore protected elbow pads, black pants having two large square-like pouches, Kevlar gloves and black pants: having a prosthetics on his left leg. And darkly grey combat boots. He held a custom Winchester Model 1912 pump-action shotgun with the edition of the U.S.S. custom M1911 handgun being within a duel ammunition cartridge thigh holster and a largely set knife holster. "The name's Beltway. Nice to meet ya, 'Mr. Death'" Beltway introduce himself with a mix Hispanic Puerto Rican English accent. Beltway was Delta-Team's Wolfpack demolition weapons expert, Hector Hivers, codename Beltway

The second male held a strangely shaped MCU-2/P gasmask, holding a single filter cartridge canister having a strange goggle-like device releasing green from the lenses. A darkly grey armored tactical vest over his torso having ammunition cartridge pouches: having it strapped tightly at his shoulders and sides. He wore darkly grey Kevlar fabricated clothing, black glove sleeves and protective elbow pads. An electronic device was seen attached on his right forearm: black wires were seen coiling around his entire right arm before entering into his goggles. Pouches were seen at his waist where a thigh holsters was seen at his right leg; containing the U.S.S. custom M1911 handgun. Knee pads were seen with combat boots. He held a custom M4 carbine assault rifle and a Precision Rifle "Spectre here… All set" Spectre introduced himself with a Russian English accent. . He was Delta-Team's Wolfpack marksmen sniper, Vladimir Bodrovski, codename Spectre.

The third individual was female wearing a black fitting Kevlar battle-suit. Her MCU-2/P gasmask covered her entire face where only her pale blonde hair was seen: having a single braid at the back end of her head. The rimming of her lens were perfectly circulatory where the lens revealed to be a luminous blue. She wore a long black leather coat draped over her fabricated Kevlar battle-suit, covering her slim womanly built from underneath where the coat extended to her thighs. A large black leather belt was seen wrapped around her waist where a large sheath was seen: containing a large knife, medical equipment from diminutive scalpels to medical first-aid. Elbow and knee pads were seen. She held a large M4 carbine assault rifle where the U.S.S. M1911 custom handgun was seen within the thigh handgun holster being hidden beneath her coat, and black heel-like boots. "My name is Bertha. Ready to play" Bertha introduced herself in a German English accent. She was Delta-Team's Wolfpack medic, Michaela Schneider, codename Bertha.

The fourth was male. Like the male he too held a custom MCU-2/P gasmask where it covered his head. A single filter cartridge canister being at the lower portion of his mask where the rimming of his eyes were perfectly circular, being a luminous blue as the two others of Wolfpack. He wore a heavily custom coat being colored metallic silver: having the hood draped over his entire head where only half of his mask was seen. His tactical vest strapped tight at his shoulders and sides, ammunition cartridges were seen with a handgun holster: containing the U.S.S. M1911 handgun. Protective elbow pads, Kevlar gloves and darkly grey pants, a thigh holster being seen on his left leg: an extra U.S.S. M1911 handgun. A duel knife holster was seen also strapped as well "Vector here, Nice to see you again sir" Vector greeted without introduction having a well English accent even with his origin being Japanese. He was Delta-Team's Wolfpack recon and classified Japanese-American soldier known as Vector.

The fifth individual was female, wearing a slimming protective fabricated Kevlar battle-suit: having her slim womanly build visible. Her MCU-2/P gasmask was greatly different from the others. Instead of lenses, they were visible transparent eye lens where it revealed the upper portion of her face: the lens illuminated into a light blue shade. The lower portion of her face was covered from the bridge of her nose to her entire mouth where three small filter cartridge canisters were seen, the flexible covering piece was lit in luminous blue: rimming an outline to her entire face. Her hair was thick and short, being a darkly brown reaching to the length of her neck: being tied at the back of her head. Her Kevlar battle-suit was greatly fitting where the suit had shown much of her slender feminine built with the sight of her robust athletic built. Three pouches were attached to her mid-region of her flatly toned stomach, handgun thigh holsters being strapped where the U.S.S. M1911 handgun was seen and combat boots with a few pouches at her waist with knee and elbow pads. A long knife was seen strapped to her back where the handle was seen jutting out. She held a military-grade assault rifle. "Call me Lupo. Delta-Team squad leader" Lupo introduced herself with a French English accent. She was Delta-Team's Wolfpack squad leader, Karena LesProux, codename Lupo.

The sixth individual was female: being the remaining third female. She wore a grey fitting Kevlar fabricated clothing showing a slight amount of her slender curvature build. She held short black colored hair reaching to the length of her neck; her MCU-2/P resembled that of Delta-Team's squad leader Lupo's MCU-2/P, the filter cartridge canisters were a luminous blue where it covered from the bridge of her nose to her entire lower face. The flexible covering piece wrapped around her face where it split through her hair. Her armor-like clothing was seen fitting from the upper structure of her body where it showed most of her curvature form, a largely set pack was strapped to her back where the sight of an oxygen tank was seen and other unknown materials that gave purpose to her alone. Protective elbow pads with an electronic device on her right forearm. A fit combat pants where clipped straps were seen and two thigh holsters with duel ammunition cartridge pouches, a U.S.S. custom M1911 handgun and with a Hypo-Gun, a largely set light machine gun. Strange cylinder-like containers were seen, containing strange crimson liquid. "Call me, Four-Eyes. At your service" Four-Eyes introduced herself in a perfect English accent, having no signs of her Japanese descent as well. She was Delta-Team's Wolfpack operative and virologist, Christine Yamata, codename Four-Eyes.

And the seventh and last was male. His MCU-2/P resembled a solid black mask with a sharp mow-like mouth, a single filter cartridge canister was seen within the mow-like mouth, the rim of the lens were perfectly circulatory being a clear luminous white. His hair revealed to be a golden blonde, being thick and lengthy where it seemed to jut out in numerous directions while it fell flatly against the side of his neck. He wore a Kevlar fabricated black overcoat: draping over his tightly fitting clothing from underneath. Kevlar gloves were seen with his protective elbow pads, dark grey fitting pants having two duel ammunition cartridge pouches with the U.S.S. custom M1911 handgun. He too held a military-grade M4 carbine assault rifle. Strapped to his back revealed to be a custom Moroha-Zukuri Nihonto sword. "Kyubi, I am Kyūbi" Kyūbi introduced himself, him like both Vector and Four-Eyes held a well-developed English but his own origin being both Japanese and American. He was U.S.S. founder of Delta-Team Wolfpack, Naruto Uzumaki the biological son of the nefarious Albert Wesker, codename, Kyūbi.

"Alright Delta Team we have our orders," HUNK stated, as he checked his custom made M16A4 assault rifle with red dot sight attachment and grenade launcher attached to the bottom of it.

"Roger," Kyubi acknowledged before smirking behind his protective mask, "and by the way sir it's good to have you back."

With little more than a grunt to acknowledge what his former pupil had just said HUNK lead the way into the Arklay Research base to retrieve Umbrella Corporation Researcher William Birkins and retrieve any samples he had in the facility.

...

-|-XIX-|-

_{(_Naruto still has his mother's name. using the last name involves his corporate affairs with Umbrella. Naruto will meet with his father later on in the story or not, but I hope you enjoy. Can't wait to see the whole reviews. And maybe some Kushina will be involved.)}_

So I will be keeping some of the original author's ideas for the first two chapters then I will need to do some heavy duty research and thinking to pull this off. O.O

Wish me luck my fellow Resident Evil peeps.

Till Next time…..

-Takes a can of spray paint and paints a red Glasgow grin on your screen followed by two black circles, and then paints the rest of screen white.-

Why so serious?

Search Here

Facebook

Amazon

Wikipedia

Twitter

eBay


	2. Kyubi and the Wolfpack

So in this chapter we get a look at a leaked Personnel Profile for one Naruto Uzumaki and the training he underwent to become a member of Delta Team aka Wolfpack.

We also get to see him in combat and how he functions in the team.

Well hope you enjoy .

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Resident Evil.]_

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Speaking: "The Umbrella Corporation"-\-\.

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Thinking: "_Progenitor-virus, Prototype-virus"_-\-\

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Wisdom: "Long forgotten their faces but long remembered their names"-\-\.

/-/-Artificial-Intelligence Stating: "Running Reprogram: Ascension-\-\.

…

Personnel File: Naruto Uzumaki aka Kyubi. Current Assignment: U.S.S. Delta Team Codename: Wolfpack. Information contained within in this file is Classified IAW Umbrella Corporation Privacy Act 391078-9302.6 and Umbrella Corporation Guidelines of Classification. Failure to comply with these mandates will result in the termination of the offender and liquidation of all their assets.

D.O.B: October 10, 1963

Place of Birth: Okinawa, Japan

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 240 lbs.

Blood Type: O- (recent tests show unknown anomaly, further test required.)

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Nationality: Japanese-American

Known Relations: Albert James Wesker (relationship to subject: father). Kushina Uzumaki (relationship to subject: mother, deceased)

Naruto Uzumaki was born October 10, 1963 to Umbrella Corporation virologist Kushina Uzumaki and researcher Albert James Wesker, also one of Oswell E. Spencer's twelve "Wesker Children", at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital, where his mom died from repeated exposure to the C-virus and complications during child birth. Raised by his father Albert Wesker he received a bachelor's degree in Virology at age eighteen. After this he joined with Umbrella and was trained under HUNK and alongside future USS Delta Team member Vector.

After his training was complete he was assigned to Delta Team, currently under the command of Michael Anderson, AKA Goliath. Under the team they were instrumental for the numerous cover ups, assassinations, corporate espionage, and "less than legal" take overs. However during the Ecliptic Express mission most of the team being exterminated, with Naruto Uzumaki being the sole survivor. After three months of psyche evaluations and extensive medical tests, which revealed a as of yet unknown anomaly in his blood. Being the sole surviving member of the original Delta Team he was giving free reign of who he would assign to the team and was made co-team leader when the team was dubbed fit for duty.

CHARACTER PROFILE: Naruto Uzumaki's character has proven to be somewhat of a puzzle for Umbrella Corporation Psychologists. In combat he has shown complete and total apathy for anyone he deems as the enemy, however if a member of his team is found to be surrounded or on the verge of death he will risk life and limb to ensure the team member is safe until help can be found. During the three months he was under psyche evaluations he was shown as sleeping just enough to keep him from suffering from any ill-effects until his dead team member's remains or identification tags had been found.

He has also shown to have an almost empathic link with those few people he dubs friend.

Current Mission Record: Operation: Gravedigger, Operation: Retriever, Operation: Dark Knight, Operation: Falling Star, Solo Mission: Fox Demon, Ecliptic Express.

_End of Personnel File_

…

"Command, I've rendezvous with Delta-Team" HUNK confirmed calmly as he gazed at his once two students and the rest of Wolfpack.

_-_USS Command: "Understood, now find Birkin and secure those samples. FAILURE is not an option"_-_

"Understood. You all heard him, let's move" HUNK ordered as he disabled the connection with Command. Nodding slowly each of the members passed over the two victims HUNK had brutally killed; Wolfpack held no empathy to the victims as they walked over them. All had slowly entered the elevator that HUNK had previously used and soon began their mission to take effect as Lupo, Kyūbi, Vector, Four-Eyes, Beltway, Bertha, Spectre, and HUNK prepared themselves. HUNK had slowly pressed one of the buttons of the elevator to where it lead to the main laboratory of the underground facility and with the sudden sound of the elevator, it shift slightly within the four cornered space as it moved down. Kyūbi simply leaned against the cornered wall as he glanced at the numerous individuals that joined the new Delta-Team positions. He of course had read many of their profiles due to him creating the newly reborn Delta-Team. Umbrella Command Headquarters had stated that his team was named Wolfpack and the leader of _his_ creation was Lupo, a French military soldier who became a mercenary to support her two children. Her motherly nature in which the teammates that had trained with her in the Rockfort Island Training Facility, had dubbed her as the "_Wolf Mother_".

He glanced toward Lupo as she held her composure greatly. Viewing her he tilted his head to the side in a merge look that would seem to hold confusion yet amusement, Kyūbi's eyes had slowly begun to trail downward, he immediately notice Lupo's stance had shifted which brought his eyes to look up. Lupo herself had slowly brought herself to gaze toward the new member of _her_ team with the corner of her eye from within her transparent lens. Kyūbi could easily tell she felt his stare and to him knowing, she didn't find it amusing "Lupo" Kyūbi had said lightly with professionalism as he gazed toward her" Kyūbi?" her voice held authority and distaste from his small action. Kyūbi would dare to admit that he indeed stared due to him knowing it was a rather long time since he notice a woman, but he wasn't stupid enough to try something when it came to his professionalism. "I trust you have my back in this mission?" he questioned as she narrowed her own eyes "and you have mind" he knew she was threatening slightly due to his gaze. He nodded slowly but surely.

Narrowing his eyes from underneath his mask, he soon saw the small screen that showed the changing numbers of the floors they passed as he turned his attention toward his late master.

"Sir, if I may ask personally, why is this mission after William Birkin in specific?" Kyūbi questioned as he locked his gaze toward his former master from underneath his mask. HUNK tilted his slightly; he held no disagreement to answer the question toward his once good student.

"William Birkin's been secretly attempting to sell classified samples of the weaponized virus strain to the U.S. Government, from our reliable sources we've managed to discover this before he could attempt to sell it. Our mission is to secure the samples and give them to the Umbrella Corporation Headquarters" HUNK stated as he gave a small portion of information to his team.

"Do you mean Umbrella's T-virus?" Four-Eyes asked as a small amount of interest tinged to her voice. HUNK glanced at her before shaking his head.

"No. This is a new gene–altering compound Birkin's developed called the G-virus. It's significantly more powerful and _he_ is in possession of the only known samples. There is a detachment on Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasure Service on sight who will likely protect him. They are unaware of this operation and are considered expendable" HUNK stated with zero empathy toward what he had just said. Beltway could help but tilt his head slightly.

"Aren't we on the same Team? Couldn't we just pick up the phone and call?" Beltway said as he questioned the action from the perplexing thought of killing their own who, like them, worked for the same company. Kyūbi couldn't help but make a dark chortle from Beltways' joke

"The U.B.C.S., are only mercenaries looking for a quick pay rise. Umbrella doesn't really care about anyone other than people who can get the job done right," Kyūbi explained as he lifted himself off the elevator's wall.

"I don't really see anything different about us, we're all mercenaries" Spectre countered calmly as he knew himself they were all mercenaries looking for a quick pay rise. The male blonde scoffed.

"True, but most of us aren't what you call scumbag mercenaries; we're business people with '_standards_'" he shrugged as he crossed his arms.

"_I can agree with him on that_" Lupo thought as she agreed with Kyūbi on the term 'standard'.

Vector held his U.S.S. pistol as he loaded as he glanced up seeing the elevator reach its destination.

"_It's time_" Vector thought as he and HUNK readied themselves along with the rest of Wolfpack.

[The Wesker Chronicles]...

The hissing of double doors was heard throughout the entrance room as Wolfpack began to emerge; having their weapons aimed to whatever moved. The entrance room revealed to be more of a lobby, having a large counter, the logo of Umbrella was seen from the back wall where it held the words "Umbrella in large words of light. Decorations of plants were seen. Slowly the lights for the entire room began to flicker to life "_Welcome to Umbrella_" the announced voice had said through the intercom as the large group hastily hurried to the other side of the room.

"_Everything's going smoothly so far_" Kyūbi thought as the group came to a halt in front of a massive iron door with the Umbrella logo adorn upon the center.

"Alright, weapons live. We're ready for action" HUNK began punching in the numbers as he quickly got a green light in response an backed up to the side, making sure that the enemy wouldn't be able to attack him in point-blank range.

With a sudden hiss, the door opened with the group quickly entering as each steadily aimed their weapons. The B.O.W. laboratory was the first room they entered. It vast and desolate where only giant tanks were seen as turquoise liquid gel illuminated the obscured darkness within the laboratory. Massive creatures were seen within the large cylinder tanks, all sleeping in a cradled form within their cylinder prison. Seeing no enemies on sight each had split with each taking a different route in search for cover, Bertha was seen slowly walking up to one of the cylinder tanks and was greatly amazed at seeing these B.O.W.s.

"_Ohh, those don't look very nice_" Bertha thought sardonically as she eyed the slumbering beasts. Kyūbi had slowly walked beside her as he too viewed the creatures.

"Hunters, one of William's first efficient B.O.W.s by injecting T-infected reptile DNA within fertilized human eggs," the blonde said impassively as he walked off with Bertha tilting, of all things she was impressed by their _rookie_.

Vector had slowly eyed the vastness of the lab carefully as glanced to the side seeing Four-Eyes typing within one of the near computer that connected itself to the tanks.

"What're you doing," he questioned as she made no intention in viewing him.

"Analyzing. These B.O.W.'s could become a very good adversary," she smirked underneath her gas-mask as she saw the many abilities of the Hunters. A beeping was heard from the device mounted on her forearm where she saw the roaming Data of the Hunters enter her potable device. Vector simply shrugged as he walked on.

"We've still haven't been detected, let's hurry and get this mission over with," Vector stated as he walked beside his former master. But suddenly the lights had burst to life in a white flash as everyone quickly took cover. The ferocious sound of gun fire was heard as the piercing of bullets broke through the air with each torrent of lead hitting the near walls and machinery. The sight of sparks flickered from the lead bouncing off the metal and redirecting, most were seen hitting the Bio-tanks.

"Idiots! Are they trying to release the Hunters" Naruto hissed as he hid in cover.

"No one said this was going to be easy Kyūbi," Lupo jeered as she held her back against the near Bio-tanks, having a bullet skidding past her face.

"_Bastards,_" she thought as she quickly began firing back.

Having an irritable look from underneath his mask he leaned slightly as he viewed how many U.B.C.S. there were.

"_5… 17… 23… we've got a total of 45_" he thought as he raised his M4 and fired. HUNK and Bertha followed as they too fired with the violent torrent of bullets. Vector had begun firing his MP5 and Four-Eyes with her Light Machine Gun, Beltway with his Shotgun and Spectre with his rifle.

The first barrage had struck the floor where a zigzagged line was seen trailing up, pieces the tiles with cackling bursts from the rapid impact of lead. Two were immediately struck as numerous pops of blood had burst from their bodies; falling back the rest had continued firing as they simply passed over their dead allies. The flecks of white light had flashed from their weapons as the faint rings of bullet shells fell onto the floor beneath. The impacts of bullets had blasted another few only at their legs as the sudden spray of blood stained the shining floor. Few crawled to safety and few still chose to fire.

"Don't let them through –gahh" one of the U.B.C.S. didn't have time to yell from him getting half of his own head blown off.

"Hehe, a little to dramatic" Beltway chortled as saw the half headed man fall in a slump where his own blood caked the floor and thick drops of blood spattering endlessly. Kyūbi leaned against one of the Bio-tanks with Lupo as she unclipped her ammunition for her custom Assault Machine Gun. Kyūbi quickly moved as he fired as he made his way toward Lupo.

"Alright Wolf Mother, how're we gonna outflank them?" Lupo narrowed her eyes, somewhat surprised. She may be the leader of Wolfpack but HUNK was still in control. Leaning against the side as she saw the battle between her '_Wolf Pups_' and HUNK. Her sight came to Vector. She soon smirked underneath her mask.

...

Spectre was out of the normal range as he held his Precision Rifle; the sudden blast of strength of his weapon was great as he saw seven U.B.C.S. soldiers beginning to appear on the catwalk with him now aiming his Precision Rifle. He fired at one U.B.C.S. soldiers, the result was him being blow back by the sheer force of the single bullet, the sight of him slamming back at the railing and falling with a crunching splat was most amusing.

"_Heh… skills are still adequate_" he thought as he began firing more and more, each with the same result.

The fierce sound of gun shots and sparks had begun to engulf the entire laboratory as each U.S.S. and U.B.C.S. fought between each other. Beltway unclipped his first grenade which revealed to be a green cylinder can.

"_Hehe, let's see what these U.B.C.S. can do with this_" he thought to himself as he was about to unclip it, but the hand of his Squad Leader grasped it.

"Not yet, Vector and Kyūbi are down with those U.B.C.S." she stated as she released her grasp on the grenade. Beltway was skeptical but heard the painful screams of the U.B.C.S. as everyone from the U.B.C.S. group saw one of their own having blood fly from their bodies as the second was suddenly beheaded. Then the sound of gunfire was heard as the sudden sound of static cackled within the air as it came into a manifested form of a humanoid, which slowly revealed Vector. Beginning to fire once more Vector held the near man in a neck hold as he used the expendable U.B.C.S. as a human shield. The other who was beheaded was quickly flung into a less larger group as the sound of a blade pierce flesh was heard. The only sudden flash of white pair of orbs were seen before disappearing.

"Go, go!" HUNK ordered as they all fired together.

*~The Wesker Chronicles~*

William Birkin stood within the obscured depths of his laboratory; a scowl was clearly seen on his face as he was not amused. The fabled doctor revealed to have short dark brown hair and fair skin, and matching dark brown eyes. He wore a large white lab coat, a white button down collared shirt underneath where a red necktie was seen. Brown khaki pants and black shoes. The doctor was gazing constantly at a screen monitor as he saw the U.S.S. fighting against his U.B.C.S. soldiers; his disliking was that those pathetic soldiers were being taken down so easily. It was pathetic on how the U.B.C.S. were being taken down by only eight individuals. His eyes had somewhat narrowed as he viewed the manifest of Kyūbi. Dr. Birkin knew of Kyūbi, his real name and origin, he was the one who taught him virology and knew of his father who was a rival and colleague, Albert Wesker.

William had always seen the potential within the blonde, much like his mother, and from his exposure that his mother had foolishly done, William knew Naruto was something special, but his G-virus was more special than he could ever imagine. The doctor sighed heavily as he began walking near the lab tables where the views of purple and green liquid filled cylinders were seen together. It was the samples of the T and G viruses. He eyed his life's work and slowly walked away where he came upon a silver box. He slowly ruffled through his coat pocket, revealing a key.

"You are truly your father's son, and even though you may not admit it, you're going to become the spitting image of what you hate so much," William said to himself as he attached a pink liquid filled cylinder into a Hypo Gun.

So how do you guys like these first two chapters?

What horrid plans does Dr. Birkin have planned with that Hypo Gun and the veil of pink liquid? O.o

Oh well you might as well TUNE IN…

Till Next time…..

-Takes a can of spray paint and paints a red Glasgow grin on your screen followed by two black circles, and then paints the rest of screen white.-

Why so serious?

Search Here

Facebook

Amazon

Wikipedia

Twitter

eBay


End file.
